An array antenna (sometimes referred to as “an antenna array”) includes multiple antennas that cooperatively function as a single antenna. Each of the multiple antennas that form the array antenna is frequently referred to as an element. One type of array antenna includes elements that are capable of processing whatever portion of a signal has a vertical polarization, whatever portion of a signal has a horizontal polarization, and/or an elliptically polarized signal when coupled with the appropriate controlling electronics. This type of antenna is frequently referred to as a dual polarization array antenna or an array antenna with dual polarization elements. In such an array antenna, each element includes a first antenna that is capable of processing whatever portion of a signal has a vertical polarization and a second antenna that is capable of processing whatever portion of a signal has a horizontal polarization. The first and second antennas are capable of being used together to process an elliptically/circularly polarized signal. The first antenna and second antenna of an element can be considered sub-elements of an element. Further, the sub-element that is capable of processing whatever portion of a signal that has a vertical polarization can be referred to as a vertically polarized sub-element. Likewise, the sub-element that is capable of processing whatever portion of a signal has a horizontal polarization can be referred to as a horizontally polarized sub-element. Array antennas with dual polarization are also capable, when coupled with appropriate control electronics, of being used to create a beam that can be steered or scanned in different directions.